Smile
by Eastpak
Summary: The relationship between Sara and Sofia is not very good, yet she only needs a smile for the better ...


Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Jerry Bruckheimer and obviously to CBS !

**Smile**

Sofia was on her desk with some paperwork. It was a very slow day for her, she was working with Grissom on a murder but they were no much evidence to catch the murderer. A knock at her door disturb her but she didn't up her head.

"Come in." She heard the door open then closed and she look who enter. "Heather, oh my god, what happened to you?" Her guest was Heather also known as Lady Heather. She was standing against the door and had a few scratches on her face. Sofia leaves her paperwork, stands up of her chair, walked quickly towards Heather and cupped her head.

"I'm okay."

"Right and I'm captain. You look like you have a car crash."

"Really I'm fine, just a few scratches, no need to worry Sofia."

"What happened? Don't lie to me, please."

"I had a bad day so I go out and have a few drinks. I call a cab but we end up in a car."

"The driver was drunk?"

"Yes, while both. The driver died in the accident and the other nearly so." Sofia takes Heather by the arm and they seat on the couch of Sofia's office. "I call Gil but because we are together, he asks Jim to come with a CSI."

"If the two drivers were drunk, why Gil asks a CSI?"

"Well apparently, they weren't that drunk. Jim thinks someone help the other car."

"Okay. You're really alright, don't you?"

"Now, you sound like your mother. She never believes me when I say I'm fine."

"Sorry, I'm just worry about you. Did you call Mom yet?" Heather lifted an eyebrow. "I know, stupid question. You're her sister after all."

"Trust me, Hannah had enough things to do with Allison than worry about me." Sofia laughed very hard.

"Allison is with Mom? Wow, her dream comes true, way of speaking. Allison is not really her granddaughter. Anyway, I won't get pregnant and she knows that so she enjoys her sister's."

"You okay? When you talk to say nothing, it's a bad sign."

"You know me too well."

"I'm your aunt, live with it." Sofia smiles and rubbed her temples.

"I have a case with Gil and it's driving me crazy. There are no evidence, no prints and the body is too clean." Heather laughed and Sofia frowned. "There is nothing funny."

"You work on a case with my boyfriend and your girlfriend is working on my case, I find it funny."

"My girlfriend? What girlfriend?"

"Sara Sidle."

"I … She … We …" Sofia stammered and blushed. "We aren't together, I don't think she event likes me."

"Really? It's impossible that one person doesn't like you. You are the spitting image of your mother: beautiful, clever, funny, caring …"

"You forgot arrogant, smug, pain in the ass and the ego problem."

"Well, if you listed all your faults, you're badly blocked my lovely niece."

"Thanks you, my aunt. You're a great help."

"You know your father thinks the same things about your mother the first time they meet."

"No kidding?"

"No kidding. Do you know what made him change his mind about Hannah?" Sofia shook her head negatively. "She smiles."

"Just that? She smiles? Come on!"

"Did you ever smile at Sara?"

"No reason to smile at her, she'll add weird to her list." Heather rolled her eyes.

"You're so pessimistic!"

"I'm realistic, you're optimistic."

"Come on, do me a beautiful smile." Heather brought her hands to Sofia's belly.

"Stop that!" Sofia took Heather's hands and begun to laugh at the situation.

"See, it's not that complicated." Heather says when Sofia smiles.

"Shut up, I hate you."

"Sorry to interrupt, we may be having a lead." Heather smiled when she saw Grissom at the door of Sofia's office.

"I'll join you in a few minutes." Grissom answered with a nod and left the office. "You don't move from my office otherwise I'll handcuff you."

"Who is the dominatrix now?" Heather smiles about the react of Sofia, handcuffs if she moves of the office.

"Well not you, you're not in leather."

"Very funny. Kiss him for me."

"On the lips? Disgusting!"

"Okay, I won't take that personally. Just tell him I miss him."

"I can do that. Don't run away." Sofia bent over and kissed Heather on her cheek. Then she left her office and tries to catch up Grissom. A few minutes later, the door of Sofia's office open letting Sara who reading a file.

"Sofia, I need some …"

"She isn't here." Sara lifted her head when she heard another voice than Sofia. "Gil and she may have a lead in their case."

"Heather. What are you doing here?"

"I'm stock here, she says she'll handcuff me if I run away. I love when she trusts me like that, more and more like her mother."

"I beg you pardon? You know Sofia's mother?"

"Oh yeah, we have the same parents and we have lived together for nearly twenty years." Sara opens her mouth to speak but a ringing phone cut her. "Speaking of the devil. Hello Captain Curtis, it's nice to hear you." Heather said when she took the call.

"When you call me by my rank, usually you're not happy to hear me.'

"Well, you always call to reproach me. With the case, you have a good reason."

"I'm worry about you Heather."

"Sofia is worried about me, Hannah. You just want to be the cop with me not the sister."

"If you keep talking to me like that, I'm afraid Allison will have to go somewhere else."

"Liar. You love have Allison with you. You will never be a real grandmother, I told you to do another child than Sofia. You didn't listen to me, your mistake."

"You were 13!"

"And? I was right, still is and always be."

"Be careful, you start to be smug."

"I'm not smug. You're smug and because Sofia is your spitting image, she's smug too."

"Sofia have my look too and my smile."

"Arrogant. She didn't believe me when I told her Charles changed his mind about you soon as you've smiled to him."

"Sofia should smile more often. Maybe she'll start dating with the woman of her dreams."

"You're mean!" Heather laughed. The woman of Sofia's dreams was in the same room. "Kiss Allison for me. Love you Hannah."

"I will. Love you too Baby sister." Heather cut the call and saw that Sara looked her.

"Wow! You're Sofia's aunt!"

"I hope you didn't think anything else." Sara blushed.

"Sorry, I don't really know Sofia but she's important for me. Pretty flagging."

"Sofia thinks you don't like her because she is arrogant, smug, pain in the ass and a thing with her ego."

"At first, yes but then I work with her and my point of view changes."

"Changes into beautiful, clever, funny and caring?"

"Yeah." Sara smiles. "I love her smile too."

"She never smiles at you."

"I know. I love looking at her on a crime scene."

"You should tell her, she really thinks you hated her."

"I don't know …"

"She loves you. With her mother, we nicknamed you the woman of Sofia's dreams." Sara couldn't answer because the office's door suddenly opens.

"A higher case, my ass." Sofia enters in her office and she looks very pissed.

"Sofia watches your mouth!"

"Yeah, yeah. You sound like Mom, pretty creepy."

"Same education. What do you mean by higher case?"

"The Sheriff took off my case because it's a higher case for me. They need someone with much experience."

"I'm sure it wasn't in those words."

"You're right, it was worse actually. How he said it … I don't think you have enough abilities and wisdom to deal with this case, after all you're just a detective."

"I'm going to kill this son of …"

"Heather watches your mouth. I hope you don't say that in front of Allison." Sofia says with a huge smile. "Anyway, Jim took my case and I took his case."

"You're on my case! You shouldn't, I'm your aunt."

"Tell me, how many of my bosses know that you're my aunt?"

"Besides Jim, none."

"And how many Gil's bosses know that you're a kind of Mrs. Grissom?"

"All of them … I've got your point."

"Smartass." Sofia smiles at Sara with her most beautiful smile. Heather takes that like a sign to leave them alone.

"I'm going to have some coffee in the break room and then I'll pick up your room-mate."

"You hate cats."

"And Bubby is no exception. It's for Allison actually."

"You are going to spend the rest of the day with your sister? I'm impressed."

"Shut up and keep smiling."

"Bitch."

"Love you too. Bye Sara."

"Bye Heather." And then Heather had left the office. There was still Sofia and Sara. "You have an interesting relationship." Sofia laughed then smiles.

"Yeah, you can say that." A ringing phone cut this moment. "Not now …"

"Your mother, same ringing than Heather."

"Very annoying ringing. Hey Mom, does your dream turn into a nightmare?"

"Bet you want but no and Allison is much quieter than you when you were a baby."

"Of course Allison is quieter, she is Heather's granddaughter. Yours will be a pain in the ass."

"Watches your words my daughter."

"Yes my mother. Maybe if you have a son after me he'll be more than happy to give you a quieter granddaughter."

"Did you spoke with your aunt?"

"About?"

"Nothing. So are you smiling?"

"Yeah I'm smiling."

"Does it work?"

"Don't know, you broke the moment by calling me." Sofia smiles looking Sara.

"Sure plain me on this. Did she spoke with Heather?"

"I think so they were together in my office."

"Tell me you're smiling and that she's smiling too."

"Are you interested in my private life?"

"I'm your mother."

"What about you? With Jim?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Oh come on! I'm maybe blond but I'm not blind."

"I don't know, I'm not sure and I'm scared."

"Scared about what? He loves you, you love him and you're getting old so be sure quickly."

"It's okay with you?"

"Please Mom! You can be with all the men you want. It's your life not mine and you deserve to be happy."

"But your father …"

"Dad died five years ago Mom. You have the right to be happy again with Jim."

"Okay, hope you'll be happy with Sara." Sofia rolled her eyes.

"Love you Mom, bye."

"Me too, take care." Sofia closed her phone and turned her attention to Sara.

"What is the matter with your smile? First Heather and now your mother." Sofia laughed.

"He's perfect, just like the rest of me."

"Smug."

"Right."

"Arrogant."

"Still right."

"I'll not contradict it."

"What? I'm perfect or I'm right?"

"Both."

"It's new. Sara Sidle compliments Sofia Curtis. Call the hospital!"

"You're crazy."

"And you love it!"

"I do." They both smiled, their relationship was getting really better.

"Want to go eat something, just the two of us?"

"Like a date?" Sara asks and she smile when she saw Sofia blushed. "I'll love to." They go up of their chair, head for the door then Sofia opens it to let Sara go first. Sara took the opportunity to kiss Sofia softly on the lips and she go out the office waiting for Sofia. She was a bit shocked but went quickly and she left her office, smiling.

If she had known she would have smiled at Sara earlier …


End file.
